


I Now Pronounce You Castiel Winchester

by feelsnotfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsnotfeelings/pseuds/feelsnotfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas make it official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Pronounce You Castiel Winchester

There was traffic in Vegas even at the late hour and the stop-and-go gave Cas ample opportunity to study 24-hour wedding chapel signage. He’d already marked Dean in every angelic way, laid claim to his very soul, but he sensed that Dean still wondered if this was a temporary arrangement, another Hemingway thing. He had to put his devotion in human terms.

Cas’s eyes lingered on the sign for Heavenly Bliss Wedding Chapel.

“Pull over, Dean.”

Dean looked over, alarmed. “What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. You’ll see.”

He flipped on his blinker and pulled into the next driveway on the right. Baby was barely parked and Cas was rounding the driver’s side. Dean flung his door open and stepped out only to have Cas fall to his knees on the pavement, his landing barely softened by a wingbeat.

Dean sputtered, taken aback.

“Cas, if you wanted to blow me you— “

"Marry me,” Cas said, voice rough but eyes questioning, imploring.

Dean half shook his head, half smiled to even it out. He stumbled back a step to lean heavily on the car.

“You serious?” His eyes searched Cas’s face, cautious.

Castiel took hold of Dean’s hand and pressed it to his cheek. Green eyes lit up like fireworks.

***

It was surreal, being back on the road so soon after exchanging vows. Not that it mattered to Cas— he’d given his life to Dean the second he’d felt his soul burning white-hot under his hand. But it mattered to Dean. His arm lay like an anchor across Cas’s shoulders and held him tight to his side. Red, yellow, purple lights flashed over the silver band his left hand wore, resting proudly atop the wheel. Every few songs he turned to rest his forehead on Cas’s temple or brush his lips along his cheekbone.

Each time he murmured “Castiel Winchester,” as if he still needed convincing.

After the fourth or fifth time Cas sighed, “Technically I don’t have a last name, considering I don’t officially exist.”

Dean stared ahead for a while, his jaw working under a carefully blank face. It relaxed into a smile as he once again swung the car to the right.

“Unofficial my ass. We’ll make it official.” He dug in his pocket for a small folding knife, old and well-kept, more symbol than weapon.

“Me and Sammy used it when we carved our initials in here,” he explained, turning it over in his hand. “Claimed it, I guess. Anyway, what’s mine is yours and all that— car, name, life. If you’ll have it.”

He looked up through his lashes, hopeful. Cas received the blade almost reverently, his fingers sliding over Dean’s on the worn handle. His own weapon would’ve been more efficient, but less ceremonial. He had to put this in Winchester terms, and he did, shifting to scratch a blocky C.W. above Dean’s childhood mark.

He reached blindly to set the knife on the dash as Dean kissed him, firm and deep. 


End file.
